Voldemort's Rises
by SnowFall1472
Summary: Que ce serait-il passé si Voldemort avait gagné contre Harry? La réponse ici!


Voldemort's Rises

Il neigeait drument cette nuit. Il neigeait depuis, semblait-il, longtemps de toute façon, pas de quoi s'inquiéter plus que d'ordinaire. Tout était devenu froid et sans cœur depuis cette damnée journée ou tout avait échoué. Depuis la résistance, les quelques bribes de fidèles à la cause qui avait survécu à la Purge se terraient sous terres dans des abris de fortunes. Lorsqu'il l'avait tué, tout était allés très vite, beaucoup le rejoignirent dans la nuit qui suivit, les autres les imitèrent ou moururent. Tout ceux qui c'était battu furent tout même châtiés. Les semaines qui suivirent ne furent que saccage, le monde entier était devenu un chaos incroyable, la violence qui sévissait dans les rues, les maisons était omniprésente. Les premiers à tombé furent les moldus, ils furent arrachés de leur foyer des éclairs verts fusant de tout part. Les rues eurent tôt fait d'être jonchées des corps morts des derniers moldus. Certains toute fois parvinrent à s'enfuir, se cachèrent dans les montagnes, ou dans des lieux qu'ils pensaient désert. Voldemort et son armée de ténèbres c'étaient abattus sur le monde pour y imposer sa puissance. Tout les sorciers qui n'avaient pas rejoint sa cause furent traqués et tués. Toute fois quelques uns survécurent tout de même. De petits groupes de sorciers qui avaient réussit à échapper au massacre ambiant c'étaient regroupé en petites communauté et avaient trouvés refuge sous terre. Et alors une résistance s'organisa. Voldemort prit à cœur, si tant est qu'il en eu un, de chassé et tué tout les sorciers ennemis, sans autre châtiment possible que la mort.

Alors s'en suivirent des interrogatoires, des dénonciations, des exécutions sommaires en guise d'exemple. Lorsqu'ils parvenaient à trouver une planque, il y pénétrait seul et la nuit se déchirait. Il avait imposé sa suprématie sur le monde. Toute fois le plus grand réseau sous-terrain résistant demeurait toujours et tentait de s'organiser. Ils organisaient de temps à autre des expéditions nocturnes, tantôt pour libérer des moldus réduits à l'état de serviteurs, tantôt pour démanteler un groupe de sorciers trop gênant. Parmi cette organisation résistante, Georges, Arthur, Ron et Ginny Weasley, Hermione, Luna et Neville. Ainsi que quelques aurors survivants. Depuis la mort d'Harry, le temps c'était refroidi, et il neigeait sans quasi interruption depuis lors. Tout était toujours couvert d'un blanc manteau de glace. Le temps était dur, mais l'espoir maigrelet qu'entretenait la résistance leur permettait de tenir.

Cette nuit, ils avaient projeté d'attaqué la maison d'Andrew Jonhson, réputé pour ses multiples et indénombrables interrogatoires musclés qui avaient conduit à la chute de trois des plus gros centres de la résistance. Georges et Ron s'étaient porté volontaire, Luna avait suivit ainsi qu'Hermione. Dean et Seamus qui avaient survécu de justesse à l'explosion de Big Ben il y avait de ça quelques mois avaient été désignés volontaire pour l'expédition. Ils traversèrent silencieusement l'immense cavité rocheuse, qu'ils avaient eux même eut à creusé pour augmenter leur espace vital, prirent quelques virages et croisèrent Steam. Qui de loin, était celui qui semblait prendre touts les événements à la légère, il avait la plaisanterie facile et ne ratait pas une occasion pour sortir une remarque, il avait le sort facile et l'action le démangeait par touts les ports de sa peau. Il c'était déniché deux canons sciés dans une planque de l'armée moldus qu'il avait exploré seul. Les expéditions en solo étant interdites, Steam se montrait le plus discret possible pour sortir la nuit. Toute fois tout le monde le savait, mais personne n'arrivait à le surprendre.

_Steam_

« Vous allez quelque part on dirait, je suis pas vraiment sur que vous surviviez longtemps sans mois là-bas dehors, en plus vous allez sur un terrain que je connais bien, pourrais vous aider suffit de demander. » Il cracha par terre.

« On a pas besoin de toi Steam, la mission est déjà assez dangereuse comme sa, on a pas besoin en plus d'un gus mal fringué qui tire sur tout et n'importe quoi, laisse nous passer s'il te plait. L'aversion de Seamus pour Steam n'était plus à démonter. Toute fois ce dernier n'étant pas franchement du genre s'en laisser compter si facilement.

Aussitôt que Seamus termina sa phrase, Steam avait tiré son arme de son holster dorsal et l'avait pointé sous le nez de Seamus qui louchait légèrement pour apercevoir le canon de l'arme.

« Je viens.

Laisse tomber la mise en scène Steam, tu ne peux pas, un point c'est tout. Seamus à raison. De toute manière qu'on le veuille ou non, c'est Storm qui l'a voulu. »

Seamus dégagea l'arme de sous son nez d'un geste nonchalant. Ron c'était interposé entre les deux.

« Quoi c'est toi qui va m'empêcher de faire se que je veux le roux ? Reste pas sur mon chemin tu veux.

Arrête ça Steam, sérieusement, je t'aime bien mais quand même.

Après vous alors »

Steam s'inclina légèrement et s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Il attrapa au passage la manche d'Hermione qui fermait la marche.

« Je suis quand même pas si mal fringué hein? »

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil entendu puis le planta là.

Le groupe arriva quelques minutes plus tard à l'échelle qui mènerait à la trappe pour sortir. Il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte du sous terrain, ils devaient donc toujours tout traverser à pieds. Ils furent enfin dehors après quelques minutes, le vent gelé leur fouetta la figure. Leur faisait regretter la douce chaleur du sous-sol. Ils resserrèrent leurs manteaux. Et Dean se vissa son bonnet sur le crâne.

« Faites gaffe hein, pas de blessé, on entre et on sort comme des ombres. » C'était Georges qui avait la tête de l'expédition.

« Le plan ?, s'enquit Dean »

« On entre et on sort, le reste on verrait après, on doit mettre un terme aux actions de Jonhson, par tout les moyens possibles. C'est tout.

C'est pas génial comme plan ça. » Hermione sursauta joliment, elle fermait toujours la marche et personne ne s'en rendit compte.

Tu ne devrais pas être là !, souffla-t-elle.

Je t'aurais manqué si fort que tu n'aurais plus sû quoi faire et puis je devais venir. La nuit dernière pendant ma dernière sortie j'en ai entendu parler quelques uns, des mangemorts bien sur. Il y a eu une espèce de rébellions parmi les moldus de la mine. Ils l'on violement réprimé et ont doublés leur effectifs, pas dur puisque la moitié du monde est dans leur camps et que l'autre moitié ne bouge pas, et ce terre chez pour se donner l'illusion que tout va bien. Ils disaient aussi que Voldemort est plus à Londres, il chercherait quelque chose qui lui permettrait de tout nous trouvé d'un coups ou en tout cas de mettre à terme à tout ça.

Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant ?

Pas eu le te..

Hermione tout va bien ? Tu traines un peu là. On n'a pas le temps d'attendre.

J'arrive désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Hum. »

Elle attendit que Georges se retourne de nouveau.

« Steam ? Steam ? »

Il ne répondit même pas, peut les avait-il déjà doublé.

_Andrew Jonhson_

« - Ils arrivent ? Parait qu'ils sont 5 ou 6 seulement, préparés vous à les recevoir avec les honneurs compris ? Je veux qu'aucun d'entre eux franchissent cette porte ok ? Sinon le seigneur des ténèbres aura nos têtes ! »

Ces troupes acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête. Andrew faisait les 100 pas ils étaient tous posté en haut d'un petit immeuble de trois étages. Dans une résidence pavillonnaire qui bordait Londres.

Il y eut un sifflement, Andrew se retourna, juste assez pour se prendre une crosse dans le front, le choc le fit reculer, puis un autre coup dans la poitrine acheva de le mettre à genoux. Quand il releva la tête, deux canons qui avait un diamètre aussi qu'un œil d'elfe de maison, se tenait juste à son niveau. Un homme se tenait devait lui, mit un doigt sur ces lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Mais Andrew se releva brusquement, le coups de fusil partit quand même et explosa une dizaine de tuiles. L'inconnu reçu une grêle de coups dans l'estomac, Andrew et lui commencèrent à combattre. L'inconnu tentait de riposté aux assauts répété de l'autre avec ses deux armes, mais il perdit alors qu'une manchette de Jonhson lui mit le nez en sang. Andrew sortit sa baguette et martela la cheminée dernière laquelle c'était réfugié l'ombre. Cette dernière commençait à sévèrement partir en morceaux. Des éclats de pierres étaient projetés en tout sens. Puis l'attaquant riposta.

« Impedimenta !

Protego ! Sectusempra ! Sectusempra !

LEVICORPUS ! »

Andrew fut soulever dans les airs et continua, tête en bas, d'envoyer sorts sur sorts. Puis au bout d'un instant il s'écroula sur le sol.

« On l'a eu chef ! Il est stupéfixié. »

Andrew se releva en s'époussetant. Il s'approcha du corps raide de son agresseur.

« Réveillé le et accroché lé à se qui reste de la cheminé, ses petits copains se pointent on sera en position de force.

Et s'ils ne viennent pas ?

A ce moment là tu me le laisse. Il doit bien savoir des trucs. Retourné tous a votre postes et tenez vous prêt, à mon signal, déchainé les enfers, pas de survivants, ils ne doivent PAS passer. Mes suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

CHEF ! Les voilà, ils avancent groupés et furtivement mais non les avons repérer grâce à notre sort de détection qu'on avait placé la plus tôt dans la journée.

Silence alors, mais surtout attendez mon ordre. »

_Georges_

Georges commençait à sentir son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine à mesure qu'il avançait vers le point de chute, ou ils allaient devoir passer à l'action. Il espérait que tout irait bien, mais il y avait longtemps que tout n'avait pas été bien. Plus depuis qu'on ne pouvait se fier à personne une fois dehors, plus depuis que Lord Voldemort avait mis au point un sortilège qui permettait de savoir pour celui qui l'utilisait à quel camp il appartenait, sans que celui-ci s'en rende compte, plus depuis qu'il y avait tout ces morts, depuis que Storm avait prit la place de Bill qui était tombé en héros, sous les assauts du mortel Endoloris de Jonhson. Georges avait vu toute sa famille s'étiolé depuis la mort de Harry, depuis que tout avait commencé. Il ne voyait dans se conflit que sa vengeance, il voulait en finir avec le plus de mangemorts possible. Il avait perdu se côté blagueur charismatique enjoué, et était devenu taciturne, peu engageant. Heureusement pour lui il y avait Angelina qui l'aidait et qui lui redonnait le sourire.

En tout cas, il allait de mieux en mieux, malgré le marasme ambiant. Une seule ombre planait sur un bonheur renaissant, outre Voldemort, Storm. Qui, d'après lui prenait des ordres insensés et le menait tout droit vers le gouffre.

Il se reconcentra sur sa mission, ils arrivaient.

« N'AVANCEZ PLUS ! Nous vous cernons, celui qui bouge, est celui qui meurt. »

Leur petite troupe s'immobilisa.

« En fait je crois avoir mentit, de tout façon vous mourrez. Vous autres ! » Ce fut alors le déluge. Des sorts de toute les couleurs fusaient, explosaient ou rebondissait contre les murs. La terre, et les pierres volaient en tout sens, il y eu un cri, un mur s'effondra. Georges couru, lançant quelques sorts à l'aveuglette derrière lui, il espérait que les autres le suivrait et ne se retourna pas.

« Vous suivez ceux qui s'enfuit ! »

Georges sortit du nuages de fumée juste assez tôt pour voir que deux ennemis les suivaient de prêt, apparemment Dean avait aussi réussi a s'en sortir et envoyait tout les sorts qu'il connaissait contre eux. L'un s'écroula et s'en s'émouvoir l'autre sauta par-dessus son corps et continua de courir. Georges et Dean continuèrent de courir vers la petite colline derrière laquelle se trouvait la sortie, ou l'entrée de la cachette de la résistance.

Leur poursuivant, s'arrêta de courir un instant, sourit, puis s'en retourna au petit trot.


End file.
